


Happy New Year

by LillySteam44



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: And Mai, F/M, because Mai is awesome, bit parts for some of the Normal Boots guys too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillySteam44/pseuds/LillySteam44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana and Luke get into a snowball fight before Mai's New Year's party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairFacadeCyndrome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairFacadeCyndrome/gifts).



> This has been brewing for three days or so now. I promised I'd write Hana/Luke, and I can't make myself write more for the The Hidden Block Jacket, so you guys get this! A present for my wonderful stream parent Cynn!

The snow that had fallen the bight before crunched under Hana's boots as she made her way to the front door of the near mansion that was Mai's house. Christmas, despite Mai's attempts at insistence, had been spent at home with her father, but Mai had given her little choice but to agree to go to her New Year's party.

"Everyone's coming. You _have_ to be there," Mai had said when she had called to wish Hana a merry Christmas. Hana had expected the Normal Boots club to be invited, but she realized Mai had really meant _everyone_ when she saw a familiar yellow and black jacket on a figure pacing back and forth in the snow.

"Hey Luke!" she called out, when she was close enough to pick out which Hidden Block member is was. Luke raised a hand and waved in reply.

"Cheers, Hana!" he called back.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing!" she asked when she was close enough to talk normally. She shivered in the cold as she stopped to talk to him.

"It was getting a little awkward, so I came out for some fresh air. Jirard and Jon practically dragged Jared here, and now he's avoiding Mai," Luke explained. Hana winced. She completely understood Mai's fixation on Jared.

Hana peered through the large window into a room still decorated for Christmas. A large tree stood in the corner, completely covered in string lights in blue, pink and green. Most of both clubs had already arrived and were gathered on the various plush couches and chairs, laughing and talking. She definitely didn't miss Ian, his arm around a boy Hana vaguely recognized from Asagao.

"Oh that's new," she remarked to Luke, pointing to the adorable couple.

"It's not really that new, but he finally decided he was ready to tell us about it. We didn't even really tease them."

"Liar," Hana replied with a smile, and Luke laughed. "Did Jirard knit him a Christmas sweater too?" Hana touched the smooth wool sweater under her jacket that she'd opened on Christmas, with a large 'H' stitched on the front. Luke wore a similar sweater under his Hidden Block jacket, with a large 'L'.

"Not yet, but I think he's working on it," Luke said. Hana continued to look through the glass for a moment, noting how lucky she was to have made so many great friends. Just as she started to turn and suggest they go inside, a snowball hit the back of her head.

"Hey!" she called out and whirled around.

"What?" Luke asked, trying his best to look innocent, and failing at it miserably. It only took a moment for Hana to return fire with her own loosely packed snowball.

"It was just a joke," Luke said, already laughing. The both threw snowballs back and forth until their hair and clothes were completely covered in a dusting of snow. They didn't even stop when Luke tried throwing a handful of snow and fell backwards on a patch of ice underneath the snow. He was still laughing when Hana came over to help him up. His laughing calmed down when she offered her hand, and instead of attempting to get up, he pulled her down on the snow with him.

"It was just a joke!" he called through renewed laughter as Hana forwent packing snowballs and just smooshed handfuls of snow in his face.

"Alright, I probably deserved that," he admitted, brushing snow off his face when Hana stopped. "We should probably go inside and warm up."

They got up and brushed as much of the powdered snow off as possible, and quickly got inside the warm house. They had only rounded the corner into the living room when Mai yelled, "Stop!"

Hana slightly panicked, worried the snow was melting and she was getting water on the floor. Luke seemed to catch it just as Jared groaned.

"Mistletoe."

Hana looked up at the archway, and sure enough a small sprig of green was hanged down. With Jared's reaction, Mai must have tried to lure him under it, probably multiple times. Before Hana had time to panic, Luke leaned down and brushed a light kiss on her lips. mai wolf whistled from across the room, but Hana ignored her.

"Happy new year, Luke," Hana said, blushing profusely. Her eyes shone and she couldn't hold back a smile.

"Happy new year, Hana," he replied, and he kissed her again.


End file.
